1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle carriers with full protection for the bottles that have a partition panel attached to an end flap on one or both ends of the carrier. These carriers have been constructed so that they are easy to fold and glue on a straight-line gluer. All of the fold lines for folding outside panels of the carrier are parallel to the longitudinal line of the gluer. Most of these carriers have multi-ply handles that are not foldably attached to each other. The multi-ply handle panels can be temporarily attached to side walls or end flaps by nicks to hold the handle in proper position during the folding and gluing operation.
2. Background of the Invention
Right-angle gluers for the folding and gluing of basket carriers are timed and consequently make it relatively easy to fold and glue the carriers. Straight-line gluers are not so timed, thus it is more difficult to fold and glue a carrier on a straight-line gluer. It would be desirable to develop carriers that easily could be folded and glued on a straight-line gluer. It would be necessary to have the various flaps and panels that are folded and glued arranged so that they simply can be flipped over 180xc2x0 and then glued to the appropriate panel or flap without undesirable bunching of the paperboard.
It is an object of this invention to develop a series of carriers to provide full protection for bottles that can be folded and glued on straight-line gluers. This object has been obtained by the development of carriers that either have their partition panels attached to an end flap on one end of the carrier or attached to end flaps on both ends of the carriers. The folding and gluing of the outside panels of these carriers take place along fold lines that are parallel to the longitudinal direction of the gluer. The panels or tabs that are to be glued can simply be flipped 180xc2x0 on a straight-line gluer and glued to the appropriate panel or flap without bunching of the paperboard. The multi-ply handle panels are easy to manipulate on a straight-line gluer in that they are either not foldably attached to each other or are attached by nicks only. The handle plies can be easily flipped into flat position without bunching of the paperboard. It is not necessary that this operation be timed as in the case of carries that are designed to be run on a right-angle gluer. Nicks between the handle panels and the side and end walls and end flaps can be provided to hold the handle panel in proper position during the gluing and folding operation. These nicks are then broken when the carrier is opened to receive bottles.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.